Stupid Fairy
by Chimchim91
Summary: Kim Taehyung seorang peri dan Kim Seokjin seorang pekerja. Mereka saling bertemu pada saat yang sempurna./"Tidak peduli jika kau peri ataupun manusia, aku masih tetap mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, tetaplah di sisiku." -Kim Seokjin- Remake from "Stupid Fairy" by author Zee. BTS Fanfiction/Uke!Taehyung, Seme!Seokjin.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Tidak peduli jika kau peri ataupun manusia, aku masih tetap mencintaimu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Stupid Fairy**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Genre: Romance, Adult, BL (Boys Love), Comedy(?)**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Cast: Kim Taehyung, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, and the others.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Gaje**

 **Disclaimer: Remake dari "Stupid Fairy" author by Zee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari pagi menembus celah-celah gorden kamar yang sangat luas dengan tembok yang dilapisi cat berwarna abu-abu. Seorang pemuda masih terlelap pulas di kasurnya yang besar nan empuk. Kim Seokjin namanya. Pemuda 23 tahun yang bekerja sebagai pekerja kantoran. Karena pekerjaannya yang sangat sibuk sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat ataupun sekedar bermain sendiri. Namun, ini hari yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu, hari Minggu. Dimana ia bisa bermalas-malasan di rumahnya, pergi jalan-jalan, dan masih banyak lagi aktifitas yang dapat dilakukan. Seokjin terbangun dari tidurnya karena sinar mentari yang terkena kelopak matanya. Ia terduduk sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kasurnya. Lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Butuh waktu 15 menit bagi Seokjin untuk membersihkan badan.

Seokjin masih saja terduduk di sofa dalam kamarnya sambil menonton tv, sesekali mengganti _channel_ hanya untuk mencari acara yang menarik. Namun, tidak beberapa lama ia dikagetkan oleh sebuah benda berwarna putih mengantung di luar jendelanya. Sontak ia kaget dan langsung menuju ke arah jendela.

"Tolong aku!" itulah suara yang didengar Seokjin. Ia langsung membuka jendela itu, dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan balutan baju putih menggantung di jendelanya.

"Ku-kumohon tolong aku!" rintih pemuda itu sambil terus menggantungkan jemarinya di tepian jendela. Seokjin membelalak matanya dan langsung mengulurkan tangan kepada pemuda itu lalu menariknya. Pemuda itu masuk lewat jendela Seokjin dan sekarang posisinya menindih tubuh kekar Seokjin. Pemuda itu langsung bangkit dan menjauh ke sudut ruangan, menjauhi Seokjin. Wajahnya sangat ketakutan. Seokjin menghampiri pemuda itu dengan wajah aneh.

"Siapa namamu? Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. Pemuda itu sempat diam dan menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Kim Taehyung." Jawab pemuda itu dengan ketakutan dan tangannya yang bergetar. Seokjin mendecak kesal.

"Apa kau bodoh, hah? Kau ingin bunuh diri tapi takut?" bentak Seokjin.

"A-aku tidak ingin bunuh diri." Jawab Taehyung.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggantung di jendelaku, hah? Apa kau pencuri?"

"Aku bukan pencuri!"

"Lalu?" tanya Seokjin meyakinkan. Namun, Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

Seokjin melihat Taehyung dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan aneh. 'Oh, kenapa dia sangat kurus dan manis?' batinnya. Seokjin duduk di ujung kasurnya, menunduk.

"Pulanglah!" titah Seokjin. Kim Taehyung hanya diam melihat Seokjin lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal." Jawab Taehyung. Seokjin mendongak ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan sinisnya lalu berdiri menghadap Taehyung.

"Masa bodoh! Aku tidak peduli kau punya tempat tinggal atau tidak, pokoknya pulang!" bentak Seokjin. Taehyung pun berlutut sambil memegang kaki Seokjin dan membuat Seokjin membelalakan matanya.

"Kumohon, izinkan aku tinggal di sini meskipun hanya sebentar saja." Pinta Taehyung dengan wajah memelas. Melihat wajah memelas Taehyung, Seokjin jadi tidak tega untuk mengusirnya. Seokjin menghela nafasnya.

"Cih! Terserah kau saja! Tapi jangan menggangguku." Seokjin berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk memasak. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam sambil tersenyum, karena mendapat izin dari Seokjin untuk tinggal di rumahnya, meski hanya sementara. Seokjin memasak beberapa makanan untuk dirinya dan Taehyung. Ia menuju kamarnya untuk memanggil Taehyung. Ia mendapati Taehyung yang sedang berbaring di kasur miliknya.

"Taehyung, sarapan sudah siap. Ayo makan." Taehyung lalu bangkit lau turun dari kasur dan menuju Seokjin. Seokjin pergi menuju ruang makan diikuti Taehyung lalu duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Mereka makan dengan lahap, apalagi Taehyung. Seokjin tersenyum melihat cara makan Taehyung. Seokjin lalu menyudahkan makanannya lalu menatap Taehyung yang juga sudah selesai makan.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Seokjin. Taehyung menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan _blank_ nya. "Jawab aku, bodoh!" ujar Seokjin dengan nada tinggi.

"Ah! A-aku? Aku ini peri." Mendengar jawaban itu, Seokjin menahan tawanya. 'Bagaimana bisa seorang peri ada di sini? Khayalannya terlalu tinggi, haha.' Batinnya.

"Kau bau! Kenapa tidak mandi sebelum makan, hah?" tanya Seokjin sambil menutup hidungnya. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Mandi? Apa itu?" tanya Taehyung dengan _blank_ -nya yang khas. Seokjin terdiam melihat Taehyung dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh, sih?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu 'mandi'." Jawab Taehyung dengan nada polosnya.

Sekjin mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Lalu menggendong Taehyung ke dalam kamar mandi lalu melucuti pakaian Taehyung tanpa seizinnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan!" bentak Taehyung. Namun, Seokjin tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung saja membuka baju Taehyung satu persatu, lalu membawanya ke dalam bathub yang sudah diisikan air sebelumnya.

"HUWAAA! Tidak! Aku takut air." Teriak Taehyung sambil terus menarik tengkuk Seokjin. Seokjin kesusahan untuk melepaskan tangan Taehyung pada tengkuknya karena cengkramannya terasa kuat.

"OY! Lepaskan aku! TENANGLAH! Air tidak akan melukaimu." teriak Seokjin dan sukses membuat Taehyung diam. Seokjin langsung memandikan Taehyung mulai dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia mengambil sabun dan mengusapnya pada tubuh mungil Taehyung, mulai dari dadanya yang terlihat lebih mungil dari dirinya. Lalu turun, ke selangkangan Taehyung dan sukses membuat Seokjin menelan ludahnya. 'Bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti dia sangat manis, dan cantik. Tubuhnya juga lebih kecil dariku.' Batin Seokjin. Ia lalu membilas tubuh Taehyung dengan air hangat. Seokjin menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Ia merasa terpesona dengan tubuh mungil Taehyung. Tapi Seokjin orang yang normal, ia menyukai wanita. Dan entah apa yang merasukinya membuatnya menyukai seorang namja yang sekarang bersamanya. 'Eh, tunggu. Menyukai? Benarkah itu, aku menyukai seorang Kim Taehyung?' batin Seokjin.

Seokjin menggendong Taehyung keluar dari bathub. Lalu, membawa Taehyung ke kamarnya dan memakaikan baju miliknya pada Taehyung. Karena Seokjin memiliki tubuh yang atletis, sedangkan Taehyung memiliki tubuh yang kecil dan mungil. Baju yang dipakai Taehyung pun terlihat sangat besar. Seokjin melihat Taehyung dengan wajah memerah. Taehyung yang menyadari hal itu langsung mendekati Seokjin dan bertanya, "Seokjin-ssi, kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seokjin dan membuat wajah Seokjin semakin memanas. Seokjin mengapalkan tangannya, ia tidak tahan dengan Taehyung.

"Ini semua salahmu!" kata Seokjin.

"Hmm?" Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia membelalakkan matanya kerena merasa tubuhnya didorong oleh _namja_ yang di depannya dan terbaring di atas kasur dengan Seokjin yang menindihnya. Tangan mungilnya ditahan oleh tangan besar Seokjin. Seokjin langsung meraup bibir Taehyung dengan kasar, membuat Taehyung kaget dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Seokjin. Namun, tenaga Taehyung tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Seokjin. Seokjin masih terus mencium bibir Taehyung, ia memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Taehyung dan bertukar saliva di sana. Perlahan ciumannya beralih pada leher Taehyung dan membuat _kiss mark_ di sana, membuat Taehyung mendesah nikmat. Seokjin menghentikan aktifitasnya, masih dengan posisi menindih tubuh Taehyung sambil melihat wajah merah Taehyung.

"Ini semua salahmu. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Sekarang rasakan balasannya, Kim Taehyung." Ucap Seokjin dengan _smirk_ nya.

Seokjin ingin melanjutkan aktifitasnya tapi...

Cklek! Terdengar suara pintu dari arah bawah. Pintu masuk.

"Aku pulang. Hyung?" panggil seseorang dari luar sana.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupid Fairy**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Genre: Romance, Adult, BL (Boys Love), Comedy(?)**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Cast: Kim Taehyung, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, and the others.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Gaje**

 **Disclaimer: Remake dari "Stupid Fairy" author by Zee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin mendecak kesal dan menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk menyapa seorang yang berada di luar kamarnya.

Tampak seorang _namja_ berdiri di depan kamar Seokjin.

"Hyung! Aku pulang" ucap _namja_ itu. Ia lalu melihat ke dalam kamar Seokjin dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Hyung! Itu siapa?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil menunjuk. Seokjin melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh _namja_ itu.

"Oh. Dia orang bodoh yang tersesat. Tiba-tiba saja ia menggantung di depan jendelaku." Ucap Seokjin.

"Wah! Benarkah? Hey, siapa namamu?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

"Ki-kim Taehyung." Jawab Taehyung.

"Ooh! Kim Taehyung. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jungkook. Adiknya Kim Seokjin- _hyung_." Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung untuk berkenalan. Taehyung membalas uluran tangan Jungkook. Seokjin melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan kesal.

"Berapa umurmu, Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"21 tahun." Jawab Taehyung.

"21? Berarti aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_ juga."ucap Jungkook dengan senyumannya dan menampilkan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Seokjinyangmelihat itu langsung ke luar kamar dan pergi menuju ruang tamu yang berada di lantai satu, duduk di sofa yang sangat empuk, menekukkan lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

 **Seokjin's POV**

Aku duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu, menekukkan lututku dan membenamkan wajahku.

'Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Dan kenapa aku merasa kesal saat Jungkook mendekati Taehyung? Apakah ini yang namanya cemburu?' batinku. Entah apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku hampir saja ingin memperkosa Taehyung. Dan yang benar saja, Taehyung itu peri? Cih! Aku tidak percaya. Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

"Huaa! Taehyung, kau mengagetkanku!" sontak aku berteriak dan melepaskan genggaman pada gelas karena Taehyung sudah berada di depanku saat ini dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Benda apa itu?" Dia bertanya padaku. Taehyung menunjuk ke arah televisi yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Itu televisi." Jawabku singkat. Wajahnya semakin bingung.

"Apa itu televisi?" dia bertanya lagi. Oh sudahlah, aku tidak pernah memikirkan ada orang sebodoh ini.

"Hey, apa kau bodoh? Masa kau tidak tahu apa itu televisi?! Kau ini berasal dari mana sih?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa itu televisi. Apa ada manfaatnya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi _blank_ nya.

"Cih! Cari saja manfaatnya sendiri." Ujarku sambil meninggalkan Taehyung dan pergi menuju kamarku. Aku berbaring di sofa dekat kasurku, menghela nafas. Baru saja aku ingin menutup mata, tiba-tiba saja..

BRAAKKK!

"HUWAAAA!" aku mendengar suara Jungkook berteriak. Aku langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara dan melihat kejadian yang luar biasa, dan sukses membuatku membelalakkan mata.

"TAEHYUUUNG! Apa yang kau lakukan pada televisiku?" teriakku pada Taehyung. Pemandangan yang kulihat adalah Taehyung sedang memegang tongkat _baseball_ dan di depannya televisi yang sudah hancur dan berasap.

"Ah, aku kaget karena ketika aku memencet tombol 'on' televisi itu menyala dan menampilkan gambar garis-garis warna-warni dan ada suaranya. Kukira itu bom, makanya aku pukul televisinya." Ucap Taehyung dengan wajah tidak berdosanya. Aku hanya menatap Taehyung.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah pucatnya. Aku menatap Jungkook sekilas lalu kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Taehyung, ikut aku! Jungkook, kau ke kamar saja." perintahku.

 **Author POV**

"Taehyung, ikut aku!" titah Seokjin kepada Taehyung. Jungkook langsung berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu, dekat dengan ruang tengah. Seokjin berjalan ke kamarnya diikuti Taehyung. Seokjin mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menyimpan kuncinya di atas meja dekat kasurnya, tubuhnya membelakangi Taehyung yang sedang duduk di ujung kasur.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Seokjin dengan nadanya yang rendah.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Taehyung lirih. Seokjin membalikkan badannya, berjalan cepat ke arah Taehyung lalu mencengkram lengan Taehyung dengan sangat kuat. Ia menindih tubuh kecil Taehyung dan menopang tubuhnya dengan lengannya.

"Sepertinya kau harus dihukum." Ucap Seokjin dengan _smirk_ nya. Seokjin langsung mencium bibir Taehyung dengan sangat kasar, membuat Taehyung kehilangan nafasnya seketika. Seokjin mengeluarkan lidahnya, memaksanya masuk ke mulut Taehyung dan bertukar saliva. Seokjin mengabsen deretan gigi rapih Taehyung.

"Ennghh— Ahhh!" Taehyung mendesah dan itu membuat Seokjin semakin panas. Perlahan ciumannya turun pada dada Taehyung. Seokjin membuka kaos yang dipakai Taehyung dan mulai menggigit _nipple_ Taehyung dan memainkannya. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sangat keras karena rasa nikmat yang diberikan Seokjin.

"Mendesahlah. Aku ingin dengar suaramu." Bisik Seokjin dengan nada sensualnya.

"Egh— Seok—Jinhh—ssiiihh!" desah Taehyung. Seokjin memberikan _smirk_ nya pada Taehyung dan membuka celananya.

"Ahh- tidak, jangan!" ucap Taehyung sambil menarik kembali celananya, namun ditarik lagi oleh Seokjin hingga ke bawah. Seokjin membuka baju dan celananya, dilemparnya dengan asal. Mereka sudah telanjang sekarang, tanpa sehelai benang pun. Taehyung membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat milik Seokjin yang sudah benar-benar berdiri. Seokjin memainkan milik Taehyung perlahan, tapi sukses membuat Taehyung mendesah kenikmatan. Nafsunya sudah tidak tertahan. Seokjin memegang kejantanannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang anus Taehyung.

"Ahhnn—Seokjin-ssi. Pelan-pelanhhh." Ucap Taehyung.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan _gentlei,_ tenang saja." Seokjin mengecup dahi Taehyung lalu memasukkan penisnya perlahan ke dalam lubang Taehyung.

"Aaahhhnnn—" Taehyung mendesah sambil menggigit bibirnya. Penis Seokjin sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang Taehyung. Sangat hangat dan sempit, itu yang dirasakan Seokjin. Nafas Taehyung terengah-engah ketika penis Seokjin sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Seokjin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan dan membuat Taehyung mendesah nikmat.

"Aahhnn—Seokhhjinnhhh—Le-lebihh cepatthh!" desah Taehyung. Mendengar kalimat itu, Seokjin langsung mempercepat gerakannya. Air mata Taehyung mengalir, namun ada yang berbeda dengan air matanya. Sangat bening. 'Apakah air mata seorang peri memang sebening ini?' batin Seokjin.

"Aahhnn—aaahhh—Iiisshhh—Aaahhn—Hyung~ Lebih cepat." Semakin Taehyung mendesah, maka semakin Seokjin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat kasurnya berdecit, dan sprei miliknya berantakan.

Seokjin masih terus memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam sana dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Taehyungggnn—Eungh—Kita keluarrhh bersamaaahh—Aahhnn!" Seokjin klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam lubang Taehyung. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Seokjin merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung, dan menarik Taehyung ke dekapannya. Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya di dada kekar Seokjin. Tangannya memeluk tengkuk Seokjin.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Seokjin kepada Taehyung. Taehyung mendongak melihat mata hitam Seokjin dan tersenyum.

"Ehhmm.. Enak sekali." Ucap Taehyung malu. Seokjin menyeringai dengan seringaiannya yang khas, atau bisa dibilang mesum.

"Mau lanjut ke ronde dua?" tanya Seokjin dengan nadanya yang menggoda.

Muka Taehyung menjadi merah seperti tomat. Dan itu membuat Seokjin semakin bersemangat. Akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan ronde kedua hingga malam hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Waaaa! Chapter 2 Update~~ *banzaaii*/*tebar bunga***

 **Well, ini fic pertama saya. Kalo di chapter pertama, aku belum tau caranya nge post pesan kyk gini. Sebelumnya belum pernah buat fanfic sih xD**

 **Review juseyo~~**


End file.
